1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a single-use disposal unit for sharp objects, like needles and syringes, that could pose a threat because of their potential for injury and infection.
2. Description or the Prior Art
Sharp objects, like needles and syringes, that are used in hospitals, clinics, or doctor's offices, are at present discarded in plastic sharps containers which are multiple use and open to the air. They are constructed in such a way that the sharp objects can be pushed in, but not retrieved again without injury. When the container is full, it is capped and disposed of according to protocol.
Although the containers are kept within easy reach of work areas, staff still has to walk to them, carrying the used and contaminated sharps for disposal. This increases the risks and is not desirable. Having to push the sharp objects into the container poses a potential for injury in itself. Since the same container is in use until it is full, which can take several days, potentially infectious objects are left open to contaminate the environment. With new and virulent infectious agents around, like HIV, this is a dangerous practice.
This invention offers a quick and safe method of disposal for sharps that eliminates the risks of the present method.